vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton
Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton were characters who appeared in the first episode of the first season in . They were the first humans to appear on television series, and were also the first characters to be killed on the series. They were both killed by Damon Salvatore, who used his ability to control fog to make it too difficult to see on the back roads of Mystic Falls. Once they got out of their car, thinking they had run someone over, he attacked them and fed on them until they both died. The two were never mentioned again after the Pilot. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One Brooke Fenton and Darren Malloy were driving home together from a concert late at night when they drove into a dense fog. Darren was having difficulty seeing while he was driving and accidentally hit something. Horrified, Darren stopped and left the car to find out what it was he hit in case he had hit a person, and instructed Brooke to call for help. However, it ended up being revealed that he hit Damon Salvatore, who is a vampire and who was not seriously injured by the impact. When Darren went to look for his body, Damon caught him off-guard and attacked him to feed on his blood. Inside the car, Brooke was unable to call for help due to a lack of cell service in the area, and she got out of the car to check on Darren. While she was calling out for him, Damon dropped Darren's body on the hood of the car which terrified Brooke so badly that she ran away. This was ultimately a futile move, however, as Damon quickly and easily caught up with her and attacked her as well. The next day, Darren and Brooke's deaths were reported on the local television news station and in the local newspaper. Season Eight In Nostalgia's a Bitch, Darren and Brooke's newspaper photo is seen in Damon's subconscious, being dubbed as an animal attack. Personality From what could be seen, they are both playful with each other. Brooke seemed more open to the musician that they saw, while Darren was more vocal about how he sounded like James Blunt and wasted their time. Physical Appearance Darren had an athletic build, tall stature, and wore a dark colored jacket with a blue shirt. He had short, black hair and bright blue eyes. Brooke had a small stature and athletic build, and she wore a brown jacket and white shirt. She had long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Appearances A Darker Truth *''A Darker Truth (Part 3)'' (Archive Footage) Season One *''Pilot'' (Deaths) Season Eight *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' (Newspaper Photo) Names *'Brooke' is of Old English and Old German origin, and the meaning is "water, small stream." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brooke_(given_name) Fenton comes from a surname that was originally taken from a place name meaning "marsh town" in Old English.http://www.behindthename.com/name/fenton *'Darren' is of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning is uncertain, but there is some speculation that it originated from an anglicization of the Irish first name "Darragh" or "Dáire", meaning "oak tree".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darren Malloy is an Irish surname and means "noble chief".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malloy Trivia * They were not only the first victims to appear in the series, they were also the first victims to be killed by Damon Salvatore on-screen. * During their car trip, Darren complained that the man performing at the concert they went to sounded like , a well-known English singer-songwriter. * With confirmation that human souls are found in the dimensions, Darren and Brooke either found peace or went to Hell. Gallery 101-Darren~Brooke-1.png 101-Darren~Brooke-2.png 101~Darren-Brooke-3.png 101~Darren-Brooke-4.png 101-Darren~Brooke-5.png 101~Darren-Brooke-6.png 101-001-Damon~Darren-Woods.png 101-Body_Count-Darren.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Humans Category:Deceased